


Right Above The Borin' Little Pub

by comicc_bookk_jawnss



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicc_bookk_jawnss/pseuds/comicc_bookk_jawnss
Summary: Dani helps ease Jamie's nerves when she finally goes to her little flat after moving out of Bly.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Right Above The Borin' Little Pub

“Hey, what can I do?”

Dani had waited five minutes, not wanting to be pushy, but she simply couldn’t “make herself at home” with Jamie in this state.

Since they’d entered her flat after having dinner at the pub, after moving Dani out of the manor, Jamie’s anxiety had come out in full force — multiple apologies for “the mess” and curses under her breath, frenetic dashes to the kitchen to put a kettle on, then to her bedroom area to shove strewn-about clothes into her dresser, back to the kitchen to give Dani a blanket for her lap in case she was cold as she sat at the small kitchen table, over to her windows to check on her plants, and so on.

Finally, the kettle had rung, sending Jamie sprinting back to the kitchen, and Dani had stood up, placing a hand on her shoulder, which she felt even more assured was the right move when she realized Jamie was trembling slightly.

“Thank ya. But I’m - ”

“Jamie.”

It wasn’t a harsh tone, never would be. But it was firm. And it worked. Jamie turned around to face her, doe-eyed. Dani gave her a small smile.

“I - I need something to do… please.”

Jamie’s face fell.

“Right… ” She sighed. “I’m sorry, Dani. Didn’t mean to - ”

“It’s okay.”

Jamie looked down, shaking her head. Dani put her other hand on Jamie’s other shoulder and began rubbing both shoulders gently.

“You were just trying to be a good host.”

Jamie laughed awkwardly.

“Failed before I even got to make ya a cup ah tea.”

“I don’t know. Finally got me up here, to your _li-uhl flat… ”_ Dani smiled as Jamie blushed. _“Right ’bove the borin’ li-uhl pub_.”

Jamie laughed softly and looked back up.

“Guess I’m gonna stick out ’cross the pond, huh?”

Dani’s smile widened. She brought her arms in closer, draping them around Jamie’s neck.

“You… would stick out anywhere… far too cute.”

Jamie’s face reddened further, but she smiled shyly. Dani leaned forward to kiss one of her burning cheeks.

“You get the tea. And I’ll put the rest of your clothes away, okay?”

She could see Jamie considering.

“I’m really good at folding, and… you don’t want me to make the tea.”

Jamie smirked, then nodded.

“Thank you, Poppins.”

Dani smiled, not unaware that it was a big step for Jamie to be letting someone help her.

“Thank _you_.”

Obviously, Dani would’ve preferred for Jamie’s sake that she hadn’t gotten stressed out. But, if Dani were honest, helping Jamie was making her feel more like herself than she had in days.

*****

“Elizabeth?”

After having tea, she and Jamie had settled on the bed since it was the only other place to sit aside from the kitchen table. Jamie had once again apologized — this time for not having a TV. Dani had assured her it was perfectly fine and asked what she normally did before bed. Jamie had said she read.

“Oh… right.”

Dani had laughed awkwardly, feeling foolish as she realized just how many books Jamie had lying around. They outnumbered even her plants. She’d turned back to Jamie.

“What are reading now?”

“Uh… ” Jamie had reached over to the nightstand beside her, then handed Dani a book. “Just started this again.”

“Oh, I love _Pride & Prejudice_!”

“Yeah?”

Jamie had smiled as Dani nodded eagerly.

“You, uh… ” Dani had blushed. “You actually remind me of… ”

That’s when Jamie had chimed in. Dani was smirking now at her guess.

“Well, you certainly have her wit.”

Jamie smirked herself.

“But, uh, no… you’re - you’re Jane.”

Dani smiled shyly. Jamie felt her smirk falter.

She would’ve blushed. After all, Dani had just compared her to the character whose beauty Austen notoriously went out of her way to emphasize. But she knew that wasn’t why Dani had said it. Dani was many things but shallow wasn’t one of them.

And while Jamie was still not nearly conceited enough to own that she identified most with Jane… she did. Rougher around the edges than Jane? Quite. But deep down, that longing for companionship yet reluctance to truly put herself out there, that caring far more about people than she cared to admit, that feeling of abandonment and anguish over what she must’ve done wrong — well, that certainly hit home.

In a _Pride & Prejudice_-like twist, though, most people only ever saw the one side of her: the Elizabeth side that seemed confident, cocky even. And she liked that she gave off that vibe. But it had also been quite lonely, not letting herself be vulnerable enough for people to see her other side.

Granted, she’d had good reason considering the only people she had ever shown it to had run away. But Dani… Dani had kissed her.

As Dani became a blur now, Jamie closed her eyes, leaned over and kissed her. She chuckled as she pulled back a few moments later, wiping her face.

“You’re Bingley then?”

Grinning, Dani raised an eyebrow.

“You have to ask?”

Jamie laughed, then cleared her throat.

“So do you… ” She gestured to the book. “I can find somethin’ else.”

“No, no, we, uh… ” Now it was Dani’s turn to clear her throat. “What if I… read it… to you?”

Dani was blushing again, but Jamie felt herself doing the same.

“I would really like that.”

Dani beamed.

A few minutes later, they were both back in bed after getting washed up and changed — Dani into one her nightgowns and Jamie into shorts and the least ratty T-shirt she could find. As she watched Dani open the book to the page she’d earmarked, Jamie cleared her throat once more.

“Uh, can I… ”

She felt her cheeks scorch as Dani looked over. Wringing her hands, she nodded toward Dani’s shoulder, and Dani’s face lit up.

“Of course!”

Smiling shyly, Jamie slouched and leaned over, resting her head on Dani’s shoulder as they sat against the headboard. She teared up again as she felt Dani gently kiss the top of head, then heard her breathe in.

“No accents, though. Can’t have ya ruinin’ Austen for me.”

Dani giggled.

“Fine.”

“And when ya… _if_ ya get tired - ”

“I will, I promise.”


End file.
